Chernobel the Cleaner
Information A former soldier and veteran of the Ikaruga War, she’s a commander of the Intelligence Department, mainly to investigate the incidents regard entities of all kinds with high destructive powers. She’s a ‘bird’ that reports any and all incidents to the Department, and only fights when is necessary. She serves as the executor to Class-A or higher threats, and gatekeeper of ‘business that should not be told.’ Chernobel's marks slowly disappears when want to unless the given amount of her 'Dark Law' grimoire. The can makes can also spreads onto others with she uses Suppression. Appearance Chernobel is an average heighted woman with slim yet toned figure and a sizeable bust. She has only one eye since the other didn’t form due to seithr overdose in the village. She has mid-long length dirty blonde hair with bleached streaks on the sides and on the few strands on the front. She has it tied in a ponytail and a bang tie. She usually wears her ‘Complete Corrosive Jet Black’ Suit, complete with a blazer with a detachable cape sleeve, an undershirt, tie, skirt with the ‘Hammersickle’ symbol (represents her destroyed village) and the letters ‘БРАМ’ (BRAM) etched on it, gloves, heel shoes with metal toe and heels, and her bandage to cover her forehead and right eye socket, which the root of the Dragunov seal located. She is covered with the tattoo like Dragunov seal that starts that her right eye socket, to her breasts, her back (at the spinal area), arms, hands (especially on her left knuckles for her Dark Law triggers), and ends heavily on her left leg. Personality Mostly flat, calm, serious, commanding, no nonsense, and overall jaded view of the world, all grind and forged from her war experience. At the time of peace or on her days off, she can be conversional and shows rare kindness, even more so to feline-type beastkins. She’s also described as cunning, creative, secretive, and underhanded by her coworkers, as its reflected on her fighting style. She also has a warmongering, brutal, and bloodthirsty side, but only during the activation of Dark Law. History Born from a family of soldier class loyalists, Chernobel was raised under a military regime of her village, as she’s from a family of soldiers within the Novus Orbis Librarium. She was educated at the Academy, but only indirectly for she worked as a Janitor (a job that she takes immense pride on) to gained money and military experience from the village. As she was given an opportunity to serve the NOL other than just a ‘Janitor’, she was given a grimoire from the Village head to protect her village, only to betray and killed everyone just to feed that forbidden grimoire: Dark Law, just to serve and contribute to the war effort. And in war, she was a natural soldier, killing what she knew the people at Ikaruga as traitor, ally or foe, earning nicknames such as the ‘Soviet Human Nightmare’ and ‘Jason.’ Due to all the horror of losing everything, she was sent to an asylum, before being set to Intelligence Department to have restrictions done. During her stay, she grew interest in the Department and eventually earn a job there due to her war effort. Now she calmly works there to redeem her emotional ‘debt.’ Her work allowed her since then to have information that only a few would possess, including the intervention of deities. Powers and abilities - Her main drive is Suppression, the ability is to restrict, bind, and disable opponents with her use and versality of a modified Enchant: Dragunov both in her body and in her Judas sword. Can adjust the Suppression to herself or to her opponents. 0% - 100% to her to adjust the access and cost of the Dark Law, anything above 100% is meant for her opponent to suppress their power, abilities, and drive to take advantage of them. Higher Suppression will constrict their movements, even to a standstill. She has that Drive during her first days in Intelligence, which is the formula was stolen from Sector Seven. Suppression is used to hold back (or stop) the flow of Dark Law. She also built her Judas Dragunov Sword with the help of the Engineering Department, which enhances and strengthen the Enchant: Dragunov seals, and concentrates it heavily into the sword as a means to offense. - Dark Law – Chernobel’s Secondary Drive (viewed both as an Overdrive and an Exceed Accel), in a form of a Forbidden Parasitic Grimoire that devours a bit of the owner’s flesh (or the flesh of a passerby, like a Ghoul or a Beast would) to activate. This is the Drive she obtains just before the Ikaruga War from her village (In hopes to defend it.) It grants her various abilities depend on what color she calls out. This also causes her to be from being calmed to being bloodthirsty (more so with lower Suppression.) She can only call one color at a time, and it’s more powerful the lower her Suppression drive is. Overusing it will drain her health and will lead to near-death unless being suppressed by her main Drive. Commands it with her left hand.  Chornyy (Black, Thumb to Index middle knuckle, A+B+C+D+Down) – Control of Shadows. Increases strength and speed, as well as hides from in darkness. May mold shadows into guns. (Summons Shadow Monsters and drag people into Oblivion among 0% Supression.)  Blidyy (Pale, Thumb to Middle-middle knuckle, A+B+C+D+Right) – Manifest crimson and gold liquid muscle tendrils to kill and devours the flesh of the victims. Can form blades, claws, and teeth. Serves to ‘replenish and feed the Grimoire and heals the user by devours the flesh of her opponents. (Monstrous living horror beast armor at 0% Supression.) Blidyy costs the higher than the other color and considered the most dangerous to her.  Bilyy (White, Thumb to Ring middle knuckle, A+B+C+D+Up) – Control of Light. Creates Plasma and Hardlight in any shape to suits her, as well as bend any existing light. May shoot a thin lightspeed beam from her mouth. (Heavy Sun’s gravity among 0% Supression)  Chervonyy (Red, Thumb to Pinkie middle knuckle, A+B+C+D+Left) – Control of jet-black ‘Warflames.’ She can control its shape, form black ash, and even form sharp solid rods from her palms to combat with. May trigger controlled explosions via right thumb press on the Index middle phalanx with all fingers closed. (Concentrated beams of combustion among 0% Supression) - Known to have hidden garrotes and knives for more silent operations. Trained with combat Sambo in conjunction with her Suppression drive. *Amane's Astral: She transforms into a teenage girl in a navy blue janitor outfit with a white medical eyepatch, whil holding a broom. She have straight short to medium-length hair. *Relius' Astral: Strapped down in a metal table in straitjacket and chains, with her face *covered in a transparent cloth. Above her head is an automatic water pourer, as if she is preparing for watedboarding. Trivia * She has only two distortions. Cancellation (a slash that cancels out other distortions and specials, but does very slight damage on hit.) and Red Scare (a high-speed thrust that can temporarily disable the opponents’ heat gauges with her Dragunov seal within her sword) * Her astral is Submission, a move that she takes her opponents to her ‘white torture’ room which she binds them with anti-Armagus chains and Heavy Dragunov seals at 1000% - 2000+ % Suppression depends on the target (leaving them completely powerless), then proceeds to kicks, slashes, and punches them repeatedly before finally puts them into a ruthless rear naked chokehold so they pass out (or dies in some case), then she leaves the room. * She is constantly followed by Kaka species, especially one called ‘Acrokaka.’ She doesn’t really mind. * She relies more on her ‘Overdrive’ in terms of combos and offensive damage. * Named after both Chernobog (The Slavic Black God) and Belobog (The Slavic White God) * Her breast is 90 cm, but pushed back due to her Dragunov seal. * Her body is slightly muscular (toned) under her clothing. * She knows most of the ins and outs of the story due to her position at the Intelligence Department. * She learned to hold back her strength from observing Azrael during the war. * She’s have a strong affection with felines, for her village grew up with them. She even has a Kaka for a best friend before the horror of war. * She keeps plenty of Kaka Clan’s secret shampoos in her stash. Especially the very strong ones, like Spanish Catnip and Silvervine. That’s her favorite. * Hated her contact, Hazama/Terumi, because of their stance on felines. (And the fact that she senses a foul deity odor in him.) * Also loathed the Zeroth Squadron for taking all the war and assassination credits. * She has bone to picks with the Mercenary group who ambushed her squad during the war. * Chernobel is a gun otaku by many. She also a fan of ‘fighting games’, mainly code ‘GGXRD’ * She has irrational hatred for crustaceans. The cause is an incident during her childhood. * She loves coffee and toffee candies. She would also eat catnips and silvervines. * Her favorite drinks are Ars Black Russian (mixture of coffee and Ars Vodka) and drinks made from Silvervine. * She know most the students in the Academy, as they know her as Janitor Girl. * She was called 'Jason' because of her insidious, yet extreme killings on friend and foe alike (to the point that even her own allies Kisaragi would be either fearful ordisgusted by her actions.) This reinfroce that fact that she wore a white mask during the war * She known to help out fellow Colonel Meifang Lapislazuli during the war. Navigation Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans